


Samdy Week 2020

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: A collection of entries for @bendylovessammy's 2020 Samdy Week
Relationships: Bendy/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Kisses

[@bendylovessammy](https://tmblr.co/mdUU2aybZ6mT7QwLmRCOB-g) is doing a [Samdy week](https://bendylovessammy.tumblr.com/post/189241536452/its-coming-boys-samdy-week). So I’m participating!

Day 1 is Kisses!

* * *

Kissing was…an interesting experience for the two of them. 

Bendy didn’t really _have_ lips and Sammy was basically a sapient human-shaped blob of ink, so they didn’t exactly kiss like ordinary people. 

They still did a lot of kissing, though. Not even necessarily on the lips. Sammy liked to press little kisses all over Bendy’s body that made the Ink Demon practically melt into a puddle. Sammy was much freer with his affection than Bendy was, showering Bendy with kisses whenever he felt like it. The kisses were a little messy due to Sammy, again, being a human-shaped blob of ink, but Bendy didn’t really mind. It wasn’t like he had actual skin to stain.

“You two are so gross,” Alice groaned whenever Sammy started showering Bendy with affection.

“You’re simply jealous of the relationship my Lord and I have,” Sammy said, sticking his tongue out. 

“Sorry, Allison,” he added quickly.

“It’s fine.” Allison shrugged, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

“I am not jealous!” Alice shrieked. 

“Babe, he’s just trying to get a rise out of you.” Allison gently pulled her back. 

Bendy couldn’t help but grin. It was always hilarious to see Alice get flustered. He stuck his tongue out at her as well, which made her shriek louder and fought against Allison’s grip. Allison had to drag her out of the room, leaving Bendy and Sammy to enjoy their time together.

Bendy himself preferred to deliver his kisses in secret. Not because he was ashamed, but because he got uncomfortable giving affection when there were people watching. It felt embarrassing to be all lovey-dovey when he had an audience. Joey probably had a good deal to do with that. 

Sometimes he worried that Sammy thought he was ashamed of him. 

“Oh, I could never think that, my Lord!” Sammy assured him when Bendy brought it up. “Just because you express love differently than I do doesn’t mean you love me any less!”

“Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Bendy asked quietly. His relationship with Sammy was still new. He’d spent such a long time being cruel to him. What if Sammy thought he still felt that way? Sammy was pretty much the best thing that ever happened to him and he didn’t want him to think he hated him.

“I’m sure.” Sammy’s voice was soft, his smile gentle. He cupped Bendy’s face in his hands, leaning up to press a kiss to Bendy’s forehead. 

“I love you, my Lord. Nothing is going to change that,” Sammy continued, wrapping his arms around Bendy and pulling him into his lap. Bendy immediately collapsed against him. He loved the feeling of Sammy’s body. It was squishy yet surprisingly sturdy. Soft yet firm.

“You don’t need to call me that, you know,” Bendy mumbled, resting his head on Sammy’s shoulder. 

“But I **want** to call you that.” Sammy kissed Bendy’s cheek. 

“It’s embarrassing,” Bendy whined.

“Well, I have been told I’m embarrassing,” Sammy chuckled.

“You’re a sap.” Bendy nuzzled his face into the crook of Sammy’s neck, pressing a kiss into it. Sammy squealed and wiggled around. Bendy smiled against Sammy’s neck. He wouldn’t trade this for anything


	2. Monsters

Day 2 is Monsters. And once again, I got kind of sappy. ^^”

* * *

Joey Drew Studios was quite literally full of monsters. 

The Ink Demon, the Projectionist, the Prophet, the Angels, the Searchers, the Lost Ones. The only “human” in the studio was Henry and he didn’t really count since his humanity was debatable.

Bendy was far more comfortable with this set up than when the studio had been populated with humans. No one stared at him anymore. No one called him any names. Well, Alice called him names, but it wasn’t because of what he was. 

He was happier calling himself a monster now that he wasn’t alone in it. Besides, if he embraced the moniker it couldn’t be used against him. 

~~_I’m paying you for living attractions, not weird abominations!_ ~~

“My Lord?” Bendy snapped back to reality when Sammy began waving his hand in front of Bendy’s face. 

“Is something wrong?” Sammy asked. “You got rather quiet.” It was hard for most people to read Sammy’s expression behind his mask, but luckily Bendy could read Sammy’s expression with and without the mask. And Sammy looked rather concerned now. 

“I’m fine.” Bendy waved a clawed hand dismissively. “Just thinking about things.”

“Like what?” Sammy leaned against him. 

They were holed up in Sammy’s little ‘Sanctuary’ for a bit of quiet time. Bendy and Alice had gotten in another of their famous fights and both were recovering from the expenditure of energy.

“Just things.” Bendy shrugged. Sammy gave him an incredulous look, scooting closer and pushing up his mask so that Bendy could see him squinting his eyes. Or doing his best approximation of squinting despite lacking eyeballs.

“What kind of things?” He asked. 

The serious look on his face made Bendy’s stomach do a flip-flop. He’d always thought serious Sammy was pretty hot. There was just something about the way Sammy’s face got all stern when he was serious. Like the kind of teacher you’d daydream about. Admittedly, Bendy had had daydreams about Sammy as a hot teacher and himself as a misbehaving student. But…That wasn’t really relevant at the moment.

“Do you think I’m a monster, Sammy?” He asked, deciding to just be forthright. No sense in hiding what he was thinking.

“Oh, of course.” Bendy instinctively cringed away, his thoughts already fleeing to that room and Joey Drew. But Sammy didn’t stop. 

“But so am I and so is Alice and so is everyone else here,” Sammy continued. “So it’s not as though I think of you as a monster in the metaphorical sense. You’re literally a monster. We’re all monsters.” He smiled, revealing the teeth that shouldn’t be as white as they were. That unnaturally large eerie smile that would have unsettled any human unfortunate enough to see it. To Bendy, it felt like home. 

“Yeah, that’s certainly true.” Bendy let out a short, barking laugh.

“However,” Sammy held up a finger. “If you’re feeling insecure because of things that **_Drew_** may have said,” he spat Joey’s name as though it were poison. “I can assure you that of the two of you, he is the true abomination.”

“I…” Bendy smiled slightly. “Thanks.”

Gods, Sammy was so cool when he was all serious like this.

“You’re welcome, my Lord!” And just like that, Sammy was back to his goofy prophet self. Not that Bendy minded. He liked Sammy no matter how his boyfriend was acting.

“So, what does this monster want to do today?” Bendy asked, wrapping an arm around Sammy’s shoulder. 

“Hmm.” Sammy leaned against him. “Well, Allison, Jack, and I were planning on practicing.”

“For your band?”

“Yes.” Sammy glanced over at him with an innocent smile. “Would you like to watch us?”

“Uh…Sure. I won’t distract you, will I?”

“Of course not! I’ll work even harder with you watching!” A fire entered Sammy’s eyes. A determination to perform well. Bendy couldn’t help but grin. 

“Well, alright then.”


	3. Human Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this one does get kind of...spicy. Or as spicy as I can get

Day 3 is Human Sammy.

This one, uh, gets a little spicy. Or as spicy as I can go.

* * *

If there was one thing Bendy hadn’t expected to wake up to, it was a human Sammy. But when he opened his eyes, that was what he saw. 

Sammy, human, his long blond hair pooled out around him. Bendy felt his breath catch in his throat the sight of Sammy’s human face. He’d forgotten just how handsome Sammy had been. Not that Sammy wasn’t handsome in his ink form.

Well…He really wasn’t, actually.

Bendy still loved Sammy more than anything, but Ink Sammy wasn’t much of a looker given that he didn’t really have much in the way of facial features. Or any defining traits whatsoever. He was a sapient blob of ink. A far cry from the man he’d once been. 

The man he seemed to be again.

Bendy reached out with a shaking hand, brushing some hair away from Sammy’s face. He was getting a funny feeling in his stomach at the sight of a human Sammy. Those cheekbones, that sharp jaw peppered with golden stubble, the strong nose. And, as Bendy moved his gaze lower, he got a good look at the muscle the ink had obscured, now covered with a layer of hair. 

Bendy found himself completely entranced by the way Sammy’s chest rose and fell as he slept, perhaps because of the attention it drew to his pectorals. Bendy’s hand trailed down to trace the line of Sammy’s collarbone, his breathing speeding up a bit. This barest of touches made Sammy stir, his eyes fluttering open. Bendy had forgotten how long Bendy’s eyelashes were. 

“My Lord?” Sammy mumbled, his voice low and thick with sleep.

“H-Hey,” Bendy said, smiling shakily.

Sammy frowned slightly at Bendy’s nervousness, sitting up. As he sat up, his long hair brushed against his shoulders. It had an artfully tousled look to it, as though he hadn’t just been dead asleep. 

“What’s wrong, my Lord?” Sammy asked. “You’re acting strangely.” 

Gods, hearing Sammy call him that in that low voice did things to Bendy.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Bendy replied, trying to regain some semblance of control. “I was just surprised. Because of…” He trailed off, gesturing to Sammy’s body. Sammy’s frown deepened and he looked down at himself. His expression remained the same. Perplexed but not upset. 

“Hm. That’s new.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you like it?” Sammy looked back up at him. His expression of confusion had faded, replaced by one of interest. One eyebrow was quirked and something that could only be described as a smirk spreading across his features. 

“I remember you telling me before that you found my human form attractive.” Sammy moved closer. “Do you still think that?” His voice was a low purr, sending shivers down Bendy’s spine. 

Bendy opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally managing to say, “Definitely.” 

Sammy laughed, a deep chuckle, placing his hands on Bendy’s shoulders. His grip was strong and confident, eliciting a squeak from Bendy. 

“You told you had fantasies about this,” he continued, eyes lidded. “Would you like me to help you fulfill them?”

“Yes.” Bendy blurted out without a second thought. “Gods, yes. Please.”

Sammy laughed again, then pressed his lips to Bendy’s and lowered him to the ground. 

The one thing that hadn’t changed when Sammy had transformed from flesh to ink was his well-formed lower half; a generous backside and curvaceous legs. It felt the same now as it had all the times before when he grasped Sammy’s rear. Soft and plush, yet firm at the same time.

Bendy bit back a moan as Sammy began to move lower with his kissing. He didn’t even care if someone else heard. He was going to enjoy this for as long as it lasted.


	4. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in @sammylovesbendy's Human AU

Day 4 is AU, so I’m doing [@sammylovesbendy](https://tmblr.co/mDUUhGrRfgQ-JyzKwkN9ANw)‘s Human AU.

Featuring Bendy the house husband. Some inspiration was taken from the manga [The Way Of The House Husband](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FThe_Way_of_the_Househusband&t=ZGQxYjIyOTViMDdiNzMzOTljMGNlNTgxMmU1ZWFmNjE5NTMzYWFhMix5VHhrSDR4Wg%3D%3D&b=t%3Abf1mUcY3jG5LyWt2YecXMQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fqueenofcats17.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190415448215%2Fsamdy-week-4&m=0)

* * *

Bendy was in a….good place. He had a roof over his head, a warm bed, good food, stability, and a wonderful boyfriend. A wonderful boyfriend who loved and supported him and was always there for him when he needed him. Maybe that was why he’d ended up in a situation he’d never expected to be in.

He was now basically a house husband. 

He’d taken up the cooking and cleaning after living with Sammy for a bit and it had quickly developed into something he genuinely took seriously and put a lot of effort into. After all, Sammy was working all day. The least Bendy could do was keep the house clean and make sure there was dinner ready when Sammy got back.

Becoming a house husband wasn’t really the path he’d imagined taking, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy. He actually really enjoyed being a house husband. He found a sense of fulfillment in it that he hadn’t found in anything else he’d done. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Sammy often said when Bendy presented him with a clean house or a freshly cooked meal. “You’re incredible.”

“I mean, I’m not that great,” Bendy would instinctively reply. 

“You **are** great,” Sammy always insisted, holding Bendy’s hands in his. “And I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do.”

This consistently made Bendy feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Knowing he was loved and appreciated made him happier than he’d ever been before. Which made him determined to do even better. 

He ended up becoming friends with the local housewives due to frequenting the same supermarkets and seeing them when he was outside doing yard work. They’d been a bit wary of him at first, due both to his reputation and his appearance, but they’d quickly warmed up to him upon seeing how much he and Sammy genuinely cared about each other. 

It wasn’t uncommon for him to go to them when he was having trouble with something. Such as now. 

“The squirrels are back.”

“Mm.” His next-door neighbor, Helen, nodded sagely. “They’re getting in the birdfeeders again?” 

They were in the refrigerated aisle of the supermarket. Both had been shopping independently before running into each other. 

“Yes! I don’t know what to do!” Bendy flopped over his cart dejectedly. 

“Squirrels are a fearsome foe indeed,” Helen said as she pulled out some frozen waffles and put them in her cart. “My wife’s had a lot of trouble with them too.”

“They keep getting in Sammy’s birdfeeder,” Bendy continued, dejectedly grabbing some frozen peas.

“They do that.” Helen couldn’t help but laugh. She felt bad that he was so distraught, but it was honestly pretty hilarious to see someone as imposing as Bendy so upset over squirrels of all things. 

“How do I drive them off?” He asked, desperation in his eyes.

“I mean, there isn’t really any sure-fire way to keep them away for good.” Helen smiled apologetically. “They’re smart little bastards.”

“Fuck,” Bendy whispered to himself.

“I mean, you could always try a broom,” Helen suggested. She almost started laughing again at the look Bendy got in his eyes. He turned and began to walk away with his cart. 

“Don’t forget!” Helen called after him. “The barbeque is next Monday!”

“We’ll be there!” Bendy called back. 

That afternoon when Sammy returned from work he found Bendy in the backyard chasing squirrels around with a broom. Sammy sighed dreamily, leaning against the door frame. He’d never been more in love.


	5. Henry Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Sammy have a game they play

Sammy and Henry had a game they played sometimes. That game was called “Henry Hunt” and it was exactly what it sounded like. They hunted Henry.

The particulars of the game changed depending on what they felt like doing. Sometimes they would compete to see which of them could catch Henry first, sometimes they would work together, and sometimes just one of them would hunt Henry down. It always ended the same way, though. With Sammy and Bendy completely ignoring Henry once they’d “caught” him in favor of making out. 

Henry wasn’t _technically_ in any danger during this, but it certainly wasn’t fun for him. While he knew rationally that he wasn’t going to get hurt, it was hard to think rationally when you were being chased by an ink man with an ax or a giant demon.

“How are they doing it this time?” Allison asked as she sat down beside Alice in her little lair. 

“Sammy’s chasing by himself,” Alice replied, resting her head on her hand. The only part she enjoyed about these “Henry Hunts” was watching Henry run. It was disgusting to see Sammy and Bendy make out afterward.

“I guess that makes Bendy the damsel in distress, huh?” Allison laughed. 

“Don’t put that image in my head!” Alice shoved her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Allison pulled Alice close and kissed her cheek.

Together, they turned their attention back to the scene on the screens. Henry was on Norman’s level, darting through the maze while Sammy chased him. Bendy stood on the balcony overlooking the hub area, his tail swishing back and forth in palpable excitement. 

“Henry~” Sammy called out in a sing-song voice. “Come out~ The sooner I find you, the sooner the game will be over~”

Henry darted inside a Micale Station, ducking low so that Sammy wouldn’t be able to see him from outside. 

“You’re just delaying the inevitable, Henry!” Bendy bellowed. “He’s going to find you!”

“Your faith in me warms my heart, my Lord!” Sammy clutched his ax to his chest. 

“I hope it warms more than that.” Bendy’s voice dropped to a low rumble, which made Sammy let out a rather gross Sammy Sound. Alice pretended to throw up.

Henry whimpered quietly in his Miracle Station. He wished Bendy and Sammy wouldn’t involve him in their weird relationship things. When he’d said he wanted to spend more time with his son, he hadn’t meant like this. 

“I’m going to find you eventually, Henry~” Sammy sang, his voice going low as he slowed his pace. 

Henry pressed himself even further against the back of the Miracle Station. There was no way Sammy could see him all scrunched up like this. There was no way. He was safe here. He had to be.

But then Sammy wrenched open the door, a huge grin on his face. 

“There you are, Henry~”

Bendy could hear Henry’s scream and frantic fleeing all the way from the balcony. He sighed contentedly to himself. He loved Sammy so much. He was so cool.


	6. Behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's rather self-conscious about his face

Early on in their relationship, Bendy learned that Sammy didn’t like taking off his mask. Bendy hadn’t initially thought about why Sammy wouldn’t take his mask off. Before getting into a relationship with Sammy, he’d just chalked it up to Sammy’s weird worship thing. It hadn’t mattered to him before. 

But once he and Sammy had started dating, he began to notice just how resistant Sammy was to having his mask taken off. Every time Bendy tried to take the mask off to kiss Sammy or the like, Sammy would react rather violently, jerking back or covering his face. 

“I’m hideous,” Sammy always said. “I’m not worthy to be gazed upon.”

Bendy couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt whenever Sammy said that. Sammy was right, in a sense. He wasn’t hideous, but he certainly wasn’t as good looking as he’d been as a human. His face rather resembled a mannequin’s, lacking any defining facial features other than a nose and a mouth. He didn’t even really have eyes. 

None of that mattered, though. Even if Sammy wasn’t much of a looker anymore, Bendy still loved him more than anything. Sammy was kind, considerate, and so so funny. He made Bendy feel like more than a failed recreation of the Dancing Demon. He made Bendy feel almost…human. Bendy may have lusted after Sammy’s human form, but it was Sammy’s personality he’d truly fallen in love with. He couldn’t bear for Sammy to hate some part of himself. 

So, the next time Sammy tried to cover his face, Bendy gently pried his hands away. 

“Please, Sammy,” he whispered. “I don’t want you to hide.” 

There was a tender softness to his voice that only Sammy ever got to hear. It gave Sammy butterflies in his stomach whenever he heard it. 

“You’re not repulsed by my features, my Lord?” Sammy asked quietly.

“I’ve seen worse,” Bendy chuckled. However, this didn’t seem to assuage Sammy’s fears, so he continued. 

“You’re not ugly, Sammy,” Bendy said, cradling Sammy’s face in his clawed hands. “Even if you were, though, I wouldn’t care.”

“You wouldn’t?” Sammy’s eyes widened. Or, they would have if he had had any. 

“I didn’t fall in love with you because you were attractive. I fell in love with you because you’re my silly little rabid possum.” Bendy grinned and kissed Sammy. Sammy giggled, pushing Bendy away. 

“Please, my Lord, be serious!” He protested through laughter. 

“I am serious.” Bendy continued to press kisses all over Sammy’s body. “You’re kind, considerate, clever, and the funniest person I know.” He punctuated each reason with a kiss. 

“My Lord!” Sammy squealed, wriggling about in Bendy’s grip. 

Bendy’s grin widened. “I’m gonna do this every time you call yourself ugly, you know.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Sammy’s giggling began to trail off, his smile fading. 

“I’m going to keep doing it until you stop hating yourself,” Bendy said. He was still smiling, although his smile was gentler now. Sammy couldn’t help but smile a bit as well. He truly was lucky, wasn’t he?


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless sappiness

“Do you wanna get married?”

Sammy looked up from the music he’d been composing, a rather alarmed look on his face. He and Bendy were hiding out in his Sanctuary because Alice was in one of her moods. Bendy was laying on the floor while Sammy sat at his desk. 

“Right at this moment?” He asked, his voice going up an octave. 

“N-No, not right now,” Bendy said quickly. “I just meant in general. Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have sprung that on you.”

“I mean, I’d be happy to marry you!” Sammy said, equally as quickly. “I just…It **was** rather sudden.”

An awkward silence descended upon them. Neither was sure exactly what to say. They both wanted to say _something_ , they just…weren’t sure what. 

“If we ever get out of here…do you really want to get married?” Bendy asked quietly. “Even if you get turned back into a human?” 

He worried sometimes about what would happen if they escaped the studio. He worried Sammy would abandon him if he was returned to human form. He worried Sammy in his right mind would recoil from him.

“Of course, my Lord.” Sammy got up from his desk to sit beside Bendy. “We’d need to discuss the particulars first, of course, but I would be happy to marry you.” He took Bendy’s hand in his and squeezed it with a shy smile. 

“You’re sure? If we get out and you get to be human again…” Bendy hesitated, drawing into himself a bit. “You’ll be able to go anywhere you want. You don’t have to stay with me.”

“What if I **want** to stay with you?”

Bendy looked over. Most found it hard to read Sammy’s expression given his lack of facial features. Bendy had learned it, though. He’d spent enough time staring lovingly at Sammy to know one expression from another. Sammy’s expression at the moment was one of surprising clarity and resolute determination. He had moments like this sometimes, where he was more Sammy Lawrence than Prophet. 

“Why would you want to stay with me?” Bendy asked.

“Because I love you?” Sammy laughed softly, squeezing Bendy’s hand again. “Do you really think that little of me that you assume I’ll leave you when I’m human again?”

“I don’t think little of you,” Bendy said. “I just would understand if you wanted to leave.”

“But I don’t want to leave.” Sammy leaned over him, his expression rather serious. “I’m not going anywhere, Bendy. I promise.”

Something about his seriousness, and the fact that he had called Bendy by his name, made Bendy’s heart skip a beat and butterflies begin to flutter in his chest. He closed his eyes when Sammy kissed him, wrapping his arms around Sammy’s neck. He felt a bit like crying. Not out of sadness, but out of happiness. He couldn’t wait to plan their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the blogs @sammylovesbendy and @bendylovessammy for their content, since much of this is based on their interpretation of the characters


End file.
